The 7 chaos servers
by Molto Alesato
Summary: The serevers of the seven chaos.The seven severs have to find the 7 chaos emeralds to save the world from eternal darkness.Easy right? but the servers don't even know who they are. A screwed underground/satAm fic. Hopefully better than it sounds.


The 7 chaos servers.

Disclaimer: Sigh I own nothing except the plot….for now.

This is a screwed up mix between SatAM and underground.

_The servers are the 7 Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that serves to unify the Chaos. _The last echidna thought, He didn't know how or why, but constantly he was saying the fraise in his mind over and over again. The guardian looked at the master emerald.

Endless power.

He didn't know why but he felt bowned (How ever the hell you spell that) to this large gem. He didn't know why. He knew was the last of his species. He just knew…he needed to guard it. A time went bye he somehow knew more about the emerald. That included the legends and history. The seven servers of the chaos. 7 individuals, they control the power of the emeralds. Intelligence, courage, strength, leadership, cunning, elements, freedom. Those were the seven properties. The guardian knew. Together they would stop the evil that is threating to devour the world in eternal darkness. Alone they must not, they are all equal. Together. Together they have to stop the rising evil,before it consumes the world

Alone they have no ability; they are all equal they have to stop the rising evil, before it consumes the world.

The guardian opened his eyes. "The prophecy" The young echidna looked at the stars he could make out hundreds of constellations, unlike the main land, on the main land there is so much pollution you can't make out even one constellation. He was on Angel Island or more commonly known as the Floating Island. The echidna stood up stretching his tight limbs. He jumped of the shrine, onto the soft grass. He walked over to a nearby lake enjoying the cool night breeze on his fur. (I think its fur….well it is in this story!) He sat down on the cool grass and looked at his reflection. He had was read except a white crescent on his chest, had spines that looked like dreadlocks, and his gloves, they had spikes on the knuckles; he also had red shoes with green socks and some sort of metal with a yellow stripe. In all he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. He quickly drank some water from the stream, since there was no pollution the island; the water was all clean and fresh. The echidna quickly stood up, he hated being away from the emerald. As he was walking back to the shrine his eyes widened he quickly ran up the stairs back onto the shrine. What he saw made his eyes go wide. The gem was rapidly blinking, Red, blue, cyan, green, yellow, purple, light blue, then It would go back to its original color then start again.

"The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the Chaos, Chaos emeralds…" The Echidna said his voice slowly rising. He didn't know why or how but he knew what to do… Almost immediately 7 lights sparked from the master emerald as it rose into the air at an incredible speed; it quickly started to spin making the Echidna's dreadlocks fly into the air. Almost in a possessed state he rose his arms "SEPARATE!" He screamed, in an instant reaction seven large beams of light erupted from the master emerald all going in opposite directions. The large gem slowly fell back into it's pedestal it's normal vibrant glow dim. The guardian fell back onto the ground as well breathing heavily; the 14 year old quickly stumbled up and ran to the massive jewel. He quickly put his hand on it, feeling it's energy. Sighing in relief when he sensed that it would regain it's power back soon. "

_**Knuckles…" **_He heard "What who's there!" He said looking around franticly, his violet eyes piercing the area._** "Come here…find me…." **_Knuckles heard again looking around."Where are you show you're self!"_** "I am everywhere….yet I am nowhere….Knuckles find me.." **_didn't know why but he knew he needed to find it… Yet he couldn't leave the master emerald…After looking at the emerald he quickly decided he was going to find **it**. He didn't know what **it** was, but he **was** going to find it...no doubt about it.

Look looked at the emerald. "I will find you…." He said in a trance like state. He quickly ran behind the emerald into his cave, It was small with only the needed things to survive and live. He quickly started to pack food, water, and other essentials in his bag like maps,flashlights, and such things like that. Once that was done he ran back to his emerald. After looking at it for a minute…he didn't know why but he felt drained, no energy left...like he ran around his island a hundred times. He laid down on the stairs and fell asleep almost instantly. Knowing his journey would begin tomorrow…though what happened on his journey he would never guess...

Authors note

Yea, this is my first story. A good start I suppose. Advice is helpful.

Yes I did make Knuckles 14.

I am reducing everyone's ages by two years.

…No clue why.

Yes I know it is short but..yea it's my first fic go easy on me!

Please R&R.


End file.
